


Juxtaposition

by supernaturalandshiz



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Haircuts, Mentioned Tobias Hankel, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalandshiz/pseuds/supernaturalandshiz
Summary: Hotch was a patient man when it came to subordinates. He often tried to get them to come to him when they needed something instead of having to order them off a case, but he tended to step in before it got to that point. So, when he noticed that Reid was acting off, he took it upon himself to keep tabs on the young agent.or, sometimes triggers contradict themselves.
Relationships: The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Juxtaposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just as vague and still dramatic as possible.

Hotch was a patient man when it came to subordinates. He often tried to get them to come to him when they needed something instead of having to order them off a case, but he tended to step in before it got to that point. So, when he noticed that Reid was acting off, he took it upon himself to keep tabs on the young agent. 

First, it was that he was talking less. He only offered input when it was prompted and all of Morgan’s lighthearted taunts were brushed off. 

Then, he upped his caffeine intake. The last time he made a noticeable change in this, it was because of incessant nightmares, which made him uneasy. It was obvious that something was going on, but he kept his distance.

The last straw was his agitation. He would snap at any officer that looked at him the wrong way and that did not fare well in the conservative town they were working in. 

The team was in the borrowed conference room. Reid was staring at the map in front of him while the others talked quietly. It wasn’t making sense to him. There seemed to be no connections in residences or workplaces. It was extremely frustrating. 

Pair that with asshole cops and he was bogged down with a mild headache. The snarky sheriff next to him was trying to tell him something that he already knew. “Well maybe we are missing something.”

He rounded on the stout man and went to snap back but his supervisor beat him to it. “We’re looking. Reid, I need to speak to you.” They both stepped out into the empty hall.

Hotch leaned closer to the other and lowered his voice. “Spencer, if something is going on, you need to tell me. I don’t want to take you off this case, but if I need to, I will.”

The genius cleared his throat before he spoke. “Uh, it’s the anniversary of… of the Hankle case.” He peered at the floor and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

The older agent took pity on him. “Alright. We’re here if you need us. Get back in there.”

  
  
  


There was a shift in Reid’s entire demeanor when the sheriff left the room. His posture slumped and he let out a heavy breath. When he started pacing, they were all worried. Knowing the signs of a panic attack and watching one unfold before you were two different things and Hotch didn’t really have a full understanding of how to help.

Where Hotch lacked skill, Rossi certainly picked up. “What’s up kid?” Reid had stopped his pacing and stared blankly ahead. Leaning back in his seat, the senior agent could tell that he was looking at his reflection in the grimy glass.

He was silent for a second before he launched back into his stride. “My hair,” he choked. “My hair is getting long again and and it’s  _ February _ and and everytime I see myself in a mirror I hear his voice an-”

“Spence, why don’t you get a haircut?” She knew that the solution seemed obvious, but she could understand that he wasn’t thinking straight with how he was acting.

“I tried,” he sounded close to tears, “but when I sat in the chair I couldn’t breath and the  _ lights _ I just  _ can’t _ .” His final word came out with a sob as his hands flew to his face. He was breathing too fast and his brain was moving too slow. 

It was a devastating  juxtaposition and in his swampy mind, there was no compromise. Until it was offered.

“Sweet boy, what if after this case, you guys all come to my apartment. I’ve given myself plenty of haircuts and I’d like to think that I’m pretty good.” He could hear the smile in her tone while her voice flowed through Morgan’s phone.

A smile grew on his face. His family was there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
